


They're Gonna Paint the Town Red

by burntotears



Series: Stisaac Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, First Kiss, Full Transformation Werewolves, Gender or Sex Swap, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is on her period when Isaac comes over to hang out.  She's got really bad cramps and Isaac, being the gentleman that he is, takes the pain away for her and learns a lot about women very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Gonna Paint the Town Red

**Author's Note:**

> Stisaac prompt from tumblr:  
> 
> 
> * Isaac and fem!Stiles. (Or transgender man Stiles maybe, but Stiles-with-a-uterus) Stiles is having really bad period cramps, so Isaac takes the pain away and he's shocked because he's never realized how bad girls' period pains could actually be.
> 
> If you're interested, fem!Stiles in my head [looks like this](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/wonderfalls/117539.html).

Isaac jumped through Stiles’ window like he’d grown accustomed to doing over the past few months since they’d started to hang out one-on-one and not as a threesome with Scott. Initially they didn’t quite mesh well, but the more they realized that they had in common, the more they actually bothered to give one another a chance. 

And here they were now, like a Dawson’s Creek remake, with Isaac crawling into Stiles’ window almost every day just to hang out and play video games or watch movies. They got on even more than they would’ve expected and Isaac kept getting weird twinges in his stomach when Stiles accidentally touched his arm or pushed against his shoulder playfully when he beat her at Halo. He didn’t _want_ to have a crush on Stiles, mostly because he didn’t want to ruin their new friendship, but whenever he saw her brown locks fall over her eyes, he couldn’t help feeling a bit breathless.

He was totally fucked.

Isaac plopped down on his back on the bed next to Stiles who groaned immediately when he jostled her. She had _A Feast for Crows_ propped up on her chest and a hot water bottle draped over her hips. Isaac tried not to let his eyes wander down the length of her beautifully exposed legs… and failed abysmally. Lucky for him, Stiles was not as attentive as usual. “Are you sick?” he asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Of a sort,” Stiles responded and folded down the corner of the page she’d just finished before closing the book and letting it sit over the swell of her breasts. They were admittedly small (a running joke between her and Scott that Isaac couldn’t bring himself to join in on) but that didn’t make them any less attractive. 

_Goddamn_ he was so fucked.

“It’s really ridiculous that having your period isn’t a legitimate excuse to skip school, because _seriously_ the worst pain in the world,” Stiles commented, letting her head lull to the left so she could look at Isaac.

He chewed on his lip and considered that, twiddling his thumbs over one another to keep his hands specifically occupied and very decidedly _to himself_. “It can’t be _that_ bad, can it? I mean, how could you survive every month if that were the case?”

A knowing smirk grew on Stiles’ face, because of course it would. “How do _you_ survive your monthlies, Isaac? I think the parallel is quite fitting when you really think about it.”

“Wha - I don’t have month… oh. You mean the moon.” Isaac sat up and crossed his gangly legs over one another so he could face toward Stiles, looking down at her long, flushed neck dotted with moles. She might even look more attractive like this, totally raw and open where generally she held her cards close to her chest. “It hurts… it still hurts, I guess, but it’s just a pain you learn to live with, I guess? I can’t make it go away, so the pain just eventually becomes a part of your life until you stop being affected by it,” he mused, not even realizing just how much he’d rambled. “That makes no sense, does it?” Isaac blushed and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck.

Stiles smiled at him fondly. “It makes total sense, Isaac. I don’t think I’ll ever get accustomed to cramps though, so I guess that makes you better at this than me.”

Isaac shook his head dismissively, wringing his hands. “Would you… I could-I could help you out, maybe? Take the pain away? If - if you’re okay with that.” He looked down at his hands rather than Stiles’ face.

“Really?” she exclaimed, possibly a bit more enthusiastic than she should’ve been. “I mean, you don’t have to do that, really. It could make me more pleasant to be around, but I think you’re used to my asshattery at this point, yeah?” She laughed at her own joke and cringed immediately, grasping at her stomach.

Isaac rolled his eyes and tried to hold onto the teasing to hide his discomfort. He slowly reached over and lifted the water bottle from her lap, setting it next to his leg. That hadn’t been the smartest move ever; Stiles’ t-shirt was riding up and revealing a pale strip of skin that had Isaac licking his lips. Stiles turned red and tugged her shirt down to meet her shorts. “Sorry,” she said quietly, watching Isaac’s slightly trembling hand as it descended on her hip. He looked at her for confirmation that she was still okay with this and they locked eyes for a moment before the brunette nodded approvingly to him.

“Oh,” she said suddenly and tugged her shirt up over her navel. “You have to touch my skin, don’t you? I’m stupid, ignore me,” she forced herself to laugh and then started to bite at her lip while she watched Isaac’s hand finally touch her hip. They both inhaled sharply, though Isaac would pass it off as the difference in temperatures of his hand and her skin.

He stared down at her exposed stomach, focusing on what he was _supposed_ to be doing rather than where those moles were taking him in the back of his mind. The twisting black tendrils seeped through his fingers and up his arm, flooding him with that momentary glimpse of pain they received just before the healing took effect. This time he was gasping for a different reason.

Stiles hummed happily and smiled at him, placing her hand over Isaac’s and slowly removing it from her stomach. “Isaac, wow, _thank you_ for that. I feel great now!” Stiles sat crossed-legged across from Isaac, only just realizing she was still holding his hand and released it with a blush.

“Stiles. Is that seriously what it feels like for you every month?” Isaac asked, his blue eyes curious and thoughtful as he looked her in the face.

She shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah, I guess. Some months are better, some are worse. It’s a coin toss.”

“You’re really strong, Stiles. You gotta be… holy _shit_.” He couldn’t have been more genuine about that if he tried.

Stiles grinned slyly at him. “Isaac, are you admitting that period pain is legitimate and a dude wouldn’t be able to handle it?” 

Isaac smirked a bit in return. “Well, I wouldn’t go _that_ far with it…” 

“Well. I would,” Stiles said, still grinning as she leaned forward and kissed Isaac. It was meant to be a peck from the way she started to pull away, but their eyes locked and lightning crackled between their gazes until their eyes were both slipping closed and they were kissing in earnest. Stiles rested her hand on Isaac’s knee and he pressed his palm gently against her cheek, fingers twisted into her dark mass of hair.

They seemed to break at the same time, breathing shallowly. “I didn’t know-” Isaac started just as Stiles spoke with him.

“Did I just overstep?”

“What - _no_ , I-I’ve wanted to, I just didn’t think you did…” Isaac was glad he wasn’t the only one blushing right then. Somehow his thumb ended up tracing the gentle curve of Stiles’ cheekbone back and forth while she spoke.

“Of course I did, Isaac, what do you think… why do you think I’ve been flirting mercilessly with you?” Stiles sounded exasperated.

“Flirting? When have you flirted with me?”

“ _Oh my god_ , you’re so clueless!” Stiles said fondly and leaned in to kiss him again.

Isaac shrugged it off. “Yeah, maybe,” he said against her lips, kissing them between each word, “but you think it’s adorable.”

“Do not,” Stiles replied without moving away either, then she was tugging Isaac by the shoulders to lie down with her while they continued their first kiss in lengthy detail.

Yep, he was definitely fucked.


End file.
